The Sun Sets Eventually
by bellas.twilight
Summary: “You can all relax, I'm not here to attack anyone." She didn't want a fight. She wanted an explanation to why she was seeing visions about people she had never met, and why they were so gruesome. She'll definitely get what she wanted.


**The Sun Sets Eventually**

A light mist traveled over an invisible line known only to those who are aware of the vampires and werewolves that lived and hunted there. Accompanying the mist was a heavy rain, temporarily clouding the vision of a single person walking toward the line.

Two wolves who had been near the area, waited at its edge, growling a warning to the passerby. The vampire. According to the pact that had been established a long time ago, before their births, in the sake of the wolves at least, the girl was trespassing.

The girl simply ran her hand through her hair as a response and crossed the line without the slightest glance back.

The wolves waited until they could no longer see the girl through the mist and rain, then retreated, talking of the sudden newcomer in their heads.

The dark-haired girl continued on through the town. She ignored the stares and the comments as she moved almost robotically toward her destination. Finally, after countless irritating weeks, she was going to settle it, once and for all. This was where her visions had originated and this was where they would come to an end.

For weeks, the young vampire had been plagued by visions. They involved people whom she didn't know; people she had never met before. Gruesome accounts depicted and all of them unexplainable. At first they were nothing, a mere coincidence that these things were happening. Then soon, they became haunting and no matter what she tried they wouldn't stop.

No matter how long she focused, she could find no significance in the visions, nothing that struck her as important.

Early that morning she decided that she would no longer wait for an explanation; she would go and find it herself. It didn't take long for the girl to find who they were, to match the faces that tormented her for weeks to names. Isabella Swan and the Cullens. She knew nothing about them besides there names and were they lived; in a place called Forks, in Washington.

Once she was no longer in the sight of any human, she began to run. Occasionally she would wipe the hair from her face but not once did she stop until she finally the reached the Cullen house.

She made no attempt to move as she stood near the front door in the rain. She was well aware that her presence was known and that one of them, whom she expected to be Edward Cullen, was trying to invade her mind. Soon, tired of his constant attempts, she let him in.

'What do you want?'

'I want an explanation, to talk. I don't plan on leaving these grounds without it, either,' she replied.

The boy she presumed to be Edward Cullen must have realized quickly that she was not going to be leaving anytime soon and that she would in fact stay until she got what she wanted, because he replied, 'Alright then. Come in.'

The door opened to reveal a young, bronze haired teen, which she placed as Edward Cullen. She had seen his face before countless times.

She walked in and stood in front of the group of Cullens and one Isabella Swan. No one said a word. Edward had moved to Isabella and had taken a protective position of standing in front of her. And all of the vampires aside from a female with golden hair who seemed to be more interested in her nails than the current situation, were standing and ready to attack if needed.

"You can all relax," the girl said in a melodic tone that filled the room and stayed for a few moments before disappearing. "I'm not her to attack anyone."

"Then what are you here for, young lady," the eldest of them asked.

"I'm here to find out information. You see, for the past few weeks, I have been haunted by these visions. They're not exactly foretelling the future, as I can now see, but they are trying to convey some sort of message and I intend to figure it out."

"I'm sorry," the eldest, with blond hair spoke again. "I don't see what that has to do with us. Would you care to explain?" He asked as he motioned to the others to relax and sit down, but obviously to still keep their guard.

"In my visions, you all are there. I don't understand what the reason for it is. Whether or not this has anything to do with the coming future, I don not now. I simply now that I have not been able to have a peaceful day since they have started and I would like it to end."

"Interesting. Please, have a seat." He motioned to a chair closest to the door and farthest from Isabella.

"I'd rather not. I'm not here to stay, at least I do not intend on this taking much longer."

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves and then you may tell us what these visions have been a bout. My name is—" He began but was interrupted.

"I know how you all are. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale; and Isabella Swan. Alice can see the future. Jasper can control emotions. And Edward can read minds."

For a few minutes, no one spoke. They Cullens tried to figure out who this girl was and how she could have found out about them to that extent.

From the corner of her eye, the girl noticed the boy Edward nod his head slightly before she could once again feel him trying to access her mind.

Sighing in frustration she yelled, "Hey kid, why don't you stay the hell out of my head, cause it's getting real old, real fast!"

Again, the room fell into silence until Rosalie, who had taken interest only after the girl had snapped at Edward, broke the silence.

"Who are you?"


End file.
